The MalevolentBenevolent One
by secret69xd
Summary: What if instead of Archimonde, Kel'thuzad was ordered to summon the adviser of Sargeras, the overlord Uzumaki Naruto, a powerful entity who was ostracized by his own kind many millennia ago but achieved powers that no one in his kind can. Powerful Naruto but not OP as he is defeat able (OP is invincible to me).
1. Chapter 1

The Malevolent/Benevolent One.

* * *

What if instead of Archimonde, Kel'thuzad was ordered to summon the adviser of Sargeras, the overlord Uzumaki Naruto, a powerful entity who was ostracized by his own kind many millennia ago but achieved powers that no one in his kind can. Powerful Naruto but not OP. Burning Legion demonic/divine/rinnegan/multi power source Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Naruto AU again, Naruto will exhibit both benevolent and malevolent at the same time. Naruto will be a leader of the burning legion, and maybe will betray Sargeras later. I will be basing the Warcraft universe mostly in Warcraft 3 since I didn't read the novel/comics nor played WoW, but I read some of Warcraft wiki. Also, I don't need others who will rant on how this story will go, if you are going to flame about grammar, then point it. Also, I dont entertain anonymous reviews.

* * *

Summoning Altar, Outside of Dalaran.

* * *

At the altar of summoning, Kel'thuzad, a lich was currently trying to summon one of the leaders of the Burning Legion, the overlord Uzumaki Naruto, a powerful demon in human form, and he is more powerful than other commanders of the Legion like Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, it was also rumored that he is as powerful as Sargeras at least in theory as he have a monstrous amount of reserve powers of different kind aside from mana.

Summoning an entity such as Naruto requires more powerful spells and time to be summoned, luckily the Scourge under the leadership of the Death Knight Arthas Menethil, the fallen Prince of Lordaeron and the Lich Kel'thuzad, retrieved the book of Medivh as ordered by the Archdemon Archimonde who also told them that there are change of plans.

* * *

Archimonde's overlord Sargeras wanted him to conquer another world instead, so, the one who will go to Azeroth will be his adviser and "trusted confidant" Naruto, a powerful human he found wandering in the vastness of space, a man possessed countless knowledge of power and technology who have a very painful past.

Sargeras offered Naruto more power, and Naruto, a very curious and ambitious man accepted the offer. He accompanied him since then in recruiting many demons or corrupt entities to join the Burning Legion and they successfully recruited the Eredar led by Kil'jaeden, Archimonde and the prophet Velen. While the first two accepted, Velen declined and fled along with his people from their planet.

* * *

Back to the summoning, Arthas became too much frustrated as the forces of Kirin Tor and now a contingent of Stormwind forces and even the survivors of Quel'thalas are trying to stop the summoning.

"This is annoying, damn! How much time does this demon needed to be summoned?" and he slashed the throat of a knight who tried to thrust a lance on him. Sylvanas Windrunner on the other hand who became a banshee spirit was watching both Arthas and Kel'thuzad and thought

'I hope Arthas and this Lich will die and so that I can rest in peace' then two meteors fell and from the craters rose two infernal golems

"The legion give us the infernal golems death knight! Use them at your discretion" Kelthuzad uttered in a booming voice. Arthas nodded at and ordered the golems to charge against the group of Knights and footmen who were burned and crushed by them, but the alliance forces didn't retreat and they instead began the bombardment of the altar grounds.

* * *

Arthas immediately ordered some of his Frost Wyrms and gargoyles' to destroy the artillery sites, and they obliterated it like crushing an insect, and the Allince retaliated by shooting down the flying undead creatures.

After an hour of fighting, two meteors fell, and two demons appeared, doom guards to be precise, this creatures are tall bipedal demons with faces, hooves and horns like of a goat as well as wings and lastly they are armed with swords on fire.

* * *

"The legion give us these doom guards death knight! They are yours to command! Crush those who will oppose the will of the Legion and the Scourge!" Kel'thuzad said, Sylvanas shivered, even in spirit form at the sights and powers emanating from these demonic entities.

The sight of the doom guards made the forces of the alliance to shiver in fear even though that the orcs summoned these kind of demons before but these doom guards seemed to have more power than the previous ones.

The doom guards went to Arthas who then ordered to defend the front stairway to the altar and the stood up there on guard waiting for an alliance force to attack, and no attack happened until after 15 minutes, a large cavalry charge commenced.

* * *

Arthas then ordered his minions to charge as well including the doom guards and the battle for the defense of the Altar became more ferocious as ever, as the cavalry swept to the main undead forces and reached the two doom guards who stomped their foot and an earthquake formed making the horses to stand up, dismounting and disorganizing them.

The guards instantly attacked the disorganized cavalry, slashing and thrusting their swords to the knights and horses alike, but a group of dwarf snipers successufully killed one of the guards with a head shot but at the cost of their lives as one doom guard cast a large meteor on their location.

* * *

The sky immediately began to send countless lightning and the thunder became more booming as before; suddenly a flame appeared at the altar and a man with blonde hair with red glowing eyes with black ripple patterns appeared and his face have very dark whisker like marks and he grinned like a maniac.

He is wearing a maroon armor covering his shoulders, chest and thighs area, but he didn't wore any helmet nor armored boots, but he wore black sandals and along with his left waist strapped a katana and to his right a small bag of small weapons and a pistol, he then laughed maniacally and spoke in a very booming demonic voice.

"Hahaha! Ahahahaha! Hahahaha!. Tremble now in fear mortals, and despair! Doom! Has come to this world! Ahahaha!" the alliance forces trembled in fear at the power that the demon released. Many of them retreated, others can't get out of the place they stood due to terror.

* * *

Kel'thuzad bowed to Naruto and uttered

"Felicitations and greetings! The Scourge welcomed your arrival to this world Lord Naruto" Naruto looked at the lich, smirked and replied

"Good!" suddenly the dreadlord Tichondrius appeared and bowed to Naruto

"Lord Naruto, the legion is ready at your command!" Naruto nodded and responded

"I see, now! I want you to command the Scourge, the Lich King is of no use to me from now on! And I have a plan regarding that spirit in an armor" Tichondrius bowed agan and Naruto continued to speak.

"Take every book, scrolls or any source of knowledge and power in Dalaran, we will plunder first the city for two days before I destroy it!"

"As you command lord Naruto" and Tichondrius replied and he disappeared for the preparation of plundering the city.

Arthas on the other hand talked to Kel'thuzad

"What will happen to us now lich?"

"Don't worry Death Knight, the lich king envisioned this one will happen"

"I see, so we will be at the sidelines for now" Kel'thuzad nodded.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand looked at the Banshee spirit floating and thought

'That banshee is very pretty, who is she?' so Naruto walked towards the banshee spirit's back who was in deep thought and asked her

"Can I know your name banshee?" the banshee was surprised that a demon lord wanted to ask her name, she looked at him and was again terrified at his eyes, the "eyes of doom" as she called it.

"My name is Sylvanas Windrunner my lord, I was once a High Elf" Naruto nodded and replied

"I see, tell me Sylvanas, what is your life before becoming a banshee?" Sylvanas was again surprised and thought

'What could this demon wanted from me? And he wanted to know my past? Well, I will just tell him, I am a slave to the undead after all' Sylvanas nodded and she told Naruto that she was once a Ranger General to the High Elven Kingdom of Quel'thalas and she was killed on the defense of her homeland by the undead.

* * *

To be precise, she was turned to be a banshee by the Death Knight Arthas Menethil, the former Crown Prince of the Human Kingdom of Lordaeron.

"Hmmm! Your life seems to be interesting, woman!" Naruto put his left hand at his chin and touched it, he then asked Sylvanas

"If you will be given a chance to be revived/resurrected in perfect state as like you are in the living, will you take that opportunity or not, as you wanted to rest in peace or to be a slave forever to the Lich King?" Sylvanas was shocked at this question and Naruto continued

"Tell me your answer woman after I destroyed Dalaran and I will grant your wish, you have something flaming inside of your spirit which made me amazed, you are a woman of courage Sylvanas, and I have a secret to tell you" Naruto paused, looked at the undead minions with disgust and spoke

"I hate these undead creatures, they are disgusting, but since this is the idea of Kil'jaeden and approved by my overlord, I am just going to get along with these creatures, and trust me Sylvanas, I can grant your wish, I am not only have demonic power, I also possessed divine powers as well.

I can make you free from the Lich King, maybe you can even help your people to avenge themselves against these undead scum! But there is a price" Naruto smirked and left Sylvanas who again thought

'Even if he will revive me, why should I trust him? He is a demon, but if my revival will help my people to avenge themselves, even I sold my soul to this demon, then I will…' she paused for a while and she have many hours to think of it anyway.

Aside from that, she sensed that Naruto is emitting both benevolent and malevolent powers at the same time with the latter the more powerful.

* * *

Time skip

Two days after the plundering of the city of Dalaran by any means, Naruto is looking at the city and was quite amazed at the architecture of it, but since he wanted to set an example to the mortals, then the city must go for good.

* * *

He floated towards the center of Dalaran with his arms raised sideward and looked at it for the last time, he then muttered

"Shinra! Tensei!", at the center of the city, an invisible force began to form a large crater and it expanded rapidly, destroying anything in its path like there is nothing, and after almost a few minutes, the city was in ruins, the walls also crumbled due to the powerful force. The city became a large crater with many of the building are destroyed and buried at the agglomeration of buildings and soil at the walls.

The alliance forces who watched the destruction of the city were shocked that it was destroyed in a matter of minutes, no one now knows on how to defeat the demon, they don't know.

* * *

After that, Naruto went to his camp and Sylvanas approached him.

"I have an answer to your question, demon" Naruto looked at her floating form and smiled

"It's good then, let's talk about it inside of my tent" Sylvanas nodded and they entered the large tent of Naruto composed of books, scrolls and other things to learn magic and sources of power. Sylvanas then looked at the strange humanoids made of metal organizing the things inside and she looked at a strange device, a screen and below it are letters and other strange symbols to her.

Naruto called her to his throne room and she rushed towards it.

"Now, elven woman, what is your answer?"

"I, I want to be resurrected, even if it will I will sold my soul to you, I want to help my people" Naruto then laughed at it and he stopped immediately

"Good answer Sylvanas, but there is a requirement that you lacked of"

"What requirement?"

"Your body, where is it? If its cremated, it will be harder to revive you, if it's not, I will ask my minions to retrieve it, and don't worry I will not take your soul"

"But you are a demon and demons supposed to take souls right?" Naruto laughed at it again and replied

* * *

"I don't need souls, I only need is knowledge and power, and it's not powered by souls as it is very disadvantageous, I am the only one in the Burning Legion who have demons and soldiers that don't need to consume souls or life force, its unnecessary and impractical. As I said, there is a price but not your soul" Sylvanas nodded and replied

"I see and you are not once a demon right? I sensed that you are once a kind-hearted one" Naruto was surprised at that this time and he looked at Sylvanas neutrally and he changed the topic

"Let's not talk about it, what important is I will revive you, be free from the lich king and help your people, or I can convert you into a demon, a Nathrezim or a Succubus perhaps?" Sylvanas looked at Naruto with disgust and shook her head

"No! I don't want to be a demon, I only want to be a normal one"

"Hahaha! Okay! We will retrieve your body" Naruto immediately commanded his robot to summon Kel'thuzad and after a few minutes he entered the tent. Naruto commanded him to retrieve the body of Sylvanas Windrunner and the lich asked him for what purpose.

"You will do as what I command Lich!" Kel'thuzad only nodded in fear and left. After five days, the body of Sylvanas windrunner was retrieved, which was now in a quite state of rotting, so Naruto get rid first of the odor and maggots by purging it using mana and chakra. He then asked her

* * *

"Are you ready woman?" Sylvanas nodded and Naruto formed something in his hand and muttered

"Gedo Rinne Tensei!" and Sylvanas was immediately sucked back to her body and after a few minutes, she woke up and saw that her body was back to normal, like she was alive. A robot handed a mirror to her, and she looked at her very pretty face, she is really alive, not undead, but a living person, but her eyes was glowing red, she then looked at Naruto and asked

"What have you done to my eyes demon? And I felt some kind of power inside of me" Naruto smirked and replied

"Ahh, that's fel power that I gave you, but don't worry it will not corrupt you, as I created a purified version of it just on my use and to my army" Sylvanas nodded at that information and she didn't felt any corruption and she is like more powerful as ever.

"Now woman! Let's talk about the price. You will go to your people and encourage them to raise arms against the undead but you will all serve under my command" Sylvanas was surprised at the price that Naruto demanded, she and her kind will serve him, a demon nonetheless. Naruto continued

"Your kind need something that they need right now after the destruction of sunwell, and there will be someone in the future that will give power similar to mine, you must think about it Sylvanas"

"Damn you demon! The High elves will not serve the Burning Legion!" she shouted furiously

"Who said that you will serve the legion? Your kind will only serve me not the Legion, and there are differences between the two"

"So, we will be like your personal army?" Naruto nodded and she responded

"I see"

* * *

Naruto looked at Sylvanas revived state, she is really a beautiful woman, her curvaceous body and large breast is perfect as well as her behind. Her skin is very fair in complexion, her face is very pretty, and he giggled at that.

Sylvanas on the other hand sweat dropped at the giggling of Naruto and she thought

'What this demon is giggling at? Is it about me? Anyway, about my people, he said that he will give this "purified fel" to my kind if we will serve him, and he said that we will be his personal servant, not of the legion. Will he betray the legion eventually?'

Naruto stopped his giggling and spoke to her.

"Sylvanas, I will give you time about it, your people need power to soothe their suffering, power is like a drug to them, and I can give something, but in return, you will all serve me, and you will destroy the undead. You know, the original price that I will demand is you to become my wife, but I change my mind" she looked at him with a wtf? face.

"Be your wife? I don't think I will be in love in a demon like you, and is your human form only your form?" Naruto nodded

* * *

"Yes I am only a human, but I once contained a demon once, but that demon is gone as I absorbed it's power, and I didn't inherit his form, a fox to be precise" Sylvanas nodded and Naruto continued

"I am going to make steps to make you in love with me Sylvanas, believe it!, hahaha!. Now you know my intentions about you personally" Sylvanas set it aside, but Naruto is quite handsome, and she admitted that, but she will ask something more important

"Can you tell me about this "purified fel" that you gave me?"

"As you can see, fel is really corrupt in nature, it will make plants and trees die and the ground blighted, but I made steps to purify it for practical reasons, with fel on you, you and your forces and be tracked so easily, compromising your location, aside from that!

I love nature, I love trees and plants but I am not like you elves that you almost wanted to marry the trees" Sylvanas nodded and wait! Marry the trees? And she then grunted at that.

"I see, then, if we serve you, we will be treated fairly and we will be always your company?" Naruto replied calmly

"You will be treated fair and just, aside from that, you will only stay here in Azeroth, just reclaim your homeland and the state that you will construct will be a satellite state of mine" and he dismissed Sylvanas for a while, so that she can take a bath.

* * *

Time skip

It's almost a week since Sylvanas was fully revived and she spent most of the time inside of Naruto's tent. Inside, she spent reading books and scrolls that Naruto plundered from Dalaran, and she was taught on how to use a computer and she was amazed to this machine that can store information and watched recorded events called video.

Also, she began to think about Naruto's proposition of giving her people power, he gave her a week to think about it, if she will decline it, then she will be a personal servant of Naruto instead, if she accepted, then her people will become servants of him as well but he will compensate it with power and she doesn't want her people to die.

'Damn! I can't really decide, if I serve him, then my people will suffer and will die eventually, if I accepted and gathered supporters, then he will give my people power, fight the undead, but on a price to serve him and my people will also die due to fighting, but they will die avenging their loved ones and homeland against the undead'

* * *

Naruto on the other hand was listening to the reports of Tichondrius regarding the presence of orcs and some humans in Kalimdor, and he told him that the night elves are in their dull state due to their immortality.

"Hn! Is that so dreadlord? Prepare to invade Kalimdor, the Scourge will be the first one to land, and the legion will follow, I want the invasion to happen as soon as possible and I don't want any failures"

"As you wish lord Naruto" and Tichondrius disappeared, he then went to the part of the tent where Sylvanas was and greeted her

"So, what is your decision?" Sylvanas sighed and replied in a low voice

"I think I will chose that my people will serve you if they will agree to me, but if they don't want, then I will be your personal servant, demon"

"Call me Naruto, that's my name, I have a name after all"

"Huh? Are you sure?" Naruto smiled and nodded

"I see, Naruto then, and can I know what's the meaning of your name?"

"In my native tongue, its mean Maelstrom" Sylvanas nodded and changed the topic

"Are you really going to invade Kalimdor?"

"Yes! Sargeras demands that I must destroy the Night Elves, or kaldorei, for their insolence against the legion Ten Thousand Years ago, and I don't know why I was sent here instead of Archimonde, and I felt that Sargeras foresaw and what will be my fate here" Naruto smirked and thought

* * *

'Maybe Sargeras knows that I have a plan to leave him eventually, so he sent me here instead, I think that he foresaw that I will die here, I can't die yet Sargeras, I have many plans for the next hundreds or thousands of years' Sylvanas once heard of it, was quite surprised, but she didn't know what to say.

'So, another people will suffer from the legion and who is Sargeras? Is he his overlord? And his fate was foresaw? What could he mean by that?'

"Anyway woman! I think we must go to Quel'thalas first before I go to Kalimdor" Sylvanas nodded and Naruto gestured her to be near him. The two hen teleported to the capital of Quel'thalas, Silvermoon which was now in ruins and there are only few elves left there alive.

"So this is your capital?" and then an elf shouted

"Look! It's Lady Sylvanas, she is alive!" and other elves sprang out and approached her, they asked several questions about her and she couldn't answer them all, Naruto on the other hand watched the scene and he was invisible to them but visible to Sylvanas.

"Lady Sylvanas, how are you alive? And what happened to your eyes?" Sylvanas sighed and she can't lied to her people on how she was revived. She told them that a demon revived her and gave powers to her, so that she will not suffer from withdrawal syndrome

"A demon revived you? And who is this demon?" Naruto suddenly appeared and smirked

"I am the demon, elf!" and many looked at him and asked

"You are a demon? But you looked like a human" Naruto then changed his eyes, from blue normal eyes, to his red rinnegan

"Is this enough?" and some elves backed down but a girl approached him and asked

"Are you going to help us?" Naruto nodded

"Yes, I will help you, but there will be a price"

"What price?"

"You will serve me of course, but I will compensate it with power just as I gave to Sylvanas, I will give you a time to decide about it, Sylvanas and I will return after some errands to be done" then some men are willing to serve Naruto, so he gave them what they want, he channeled some of his purified fel and one exclaimed.

"I-I am rejuvenated! I will be grateful to you my lord!" Naruto smiled at that and told the ones who he gave the fel to spread the word and he wanted ten elves with military background to go with them.

* * *

Four elven women archers, two sorceress, two spell-casters and two elven knights agreed to go with him. He told that he will return along with Sylvanas at the ruins of Sunwell. Luckily the presence of the undead in Quel'thalas is lower than that in Lordaeron.

He, Sylvanas and his selected elves returned immediately to his camp and he told them that they will accompany then to the lands of Kalimdor, where the kaldorei, or night elves lived, he told them that the night elves have something powerful that could also help them in quest of killing the undead.

He also told them that their task for now is to learn new kinds of magic and war tactics and weapons to help them. So, he ordered the selected group to come inside and let the robots to teach them.

Naruto along with Sylvanas talked.

"You said that the Kaldorei have something that could help us more?" Naruto nodded

"The kaldorei have something called moon wells, it contained something that could replenish life and mana, similar to the fountains of mana and life here in Lordaeron. I suspected it contained the waters from the well of eternity, maybe I can use it to create a new sunwell with purified fel to permanently cured your people, so that I will not give your kind individually" Sylvanas nodded at that and sighed.

If cooperating with Naruto will be the one to save her people, then she have no choice but to accept it even if it will somehow destroyed other people's possession but she hoped that Naruto will change his mind and be a good person, she really felt that Naruto is a kind human but that kindness was twisted with very powerful malevolence caused by hatred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival in Kalimdor

* * *

A/N: _No anon reviews allowed_ , aside from that, if in your opinion you dont like this story, like a snowflake who commented here ages ago but he didn't mentioned why he didn't liked it, please, avoid to review if you will not complete your statement why you don't like it, it will not help the author, aside from that, I am writing mostly for fun, not for fanbase or something like that, its for fun. Other problems like grammar, well this one is ranging from Intermediate to beginner level (regressing) of writing in English.

Three weeks after Naruto met the group of elves at Silvermoon, he and Sylvanas along with his vastly army are now at the coast of Kalimdor, where he was invariably greeted by Tichondrius who instantly told him that the undead are ready to fiercely attack the night elves.

"Is that so? Commence the coordinated attack now; we will reliably use these undead as cannon fodders, let's see on how they will fare against the night elves" Tichondrius nodded, he just only obeyed Naruto and he didn't objected to his orders on the fear that he will kill him completely.

* * *

Prior to that,

The undead began ravaging the night elves at extensive Ashenvale forest, many were surprised and unready at the arrival of them. Many villages and minor towns were instantly destroyed. On the other hand, the night elven priestess, Tyrande commanded a contingent of night elves to defend themselves.

"We need to awake Shando and the druids, we must retreat now!" her soldiers obeyed, and they retreated back to wake up the druids. Naruto, on the other hand, was quite satisfied to the works of the undead. He inspected the towns and ordered to burn all remaining corpses for unknown reasons.

* * *

The main reason behind it is to weaken the undead, but the other one is a respect for the dead, which he inherited in his homeland. Sylvanas, on the other hand, was horrified at the sight of undead ferocity, it's like on what happened in Quel'thalas, she is quite conflicted now, but she can't perform anything at all but to accompany to Naruto. Nevertheless, she was quite glad Naruto ordered the corpses to be burned, so that these scum of undead will not utilize them.

* * *

Back to Naruto, he and Sylvanas are currently ascending a small hill where they saw a group of night elves led by Tyrande, Naruto shouted,

"You night elves! Stop!"and he released a incredibly powerful killing intent which forced Tyrande and her group to stop. Tyrande looked at Naruto and asked,

"Who are you? And who is this elven woman accompanied you?"Naruto looked at Sylvanas and nodded.

"I am Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger-General of the High Elves of Quel'thalas, I am one of the Quel'dorei, descended from a group of Highborne who left Kalimdor" Tyrande nodded and she was surprised a descendant of the exiled Highborne is here.

* * *

"And you human? Who are you?"she determined Naruto was a human. The night elves have some knowledge about them after all. Naruto smirked, laughed maniacally for a few seconds and introduced himself.

"I am Naruto, adviser of Sargeras, you know of him as the leader of the Burning legion" Tyrande was shocked at that, she nevertheless replied.

"You are an adviser of the leader of the foreign legion? But you are only a human" Naruto smirked again

* * *

"You night elves are really foolish! I am a human, yes, but I don't belong here in Azeroth, I came from something very far from here, a planet where only humans dominate and Sargeras recruited me when I was investigating a ruined human civilization. Did you know that humans represent the most dominant entity in the universe? There are billions and billions of them" he paused, looked at Tyrande and was stunned at her beauty, but he nevertheless continued,

"Humans in diverse worlds or planets are not the same, some are mortals, others are immortal beings, some have advance technology, powered by magic and others are evil, like demons, and I belong to the demon category. You elves will bow again to the legion."

Tyrande was stunned at the information but why the high elf woman accompanied the human demon? She will learn that later. Naruto immediately formed some shadow clones and attacked the other night elves. Tyrande tried shooting Naruto with her arrow, and captured it and disintegrated in his hands.

* * *

"Hahaha! Do you think I can be killed with a mere arrow? You low-tech people are fools" he activated his rinnegan, pointed his right arm on her and muttered

"Bansho Ten'in!" Tyrande was then dismounted from her tiger and was dragged towards Naruto who caught her neck.

"You are now finished woman! But I think I am going to make you my woman instead" Naruto then attempted to kiss her until a sizeable group of night elves rushed, so he let go of her for a while, pointing his right arm at the enemies, and uttered

"Shinra Tensei!" and many of his enemy were repelled, Tyrande on the other hand used this opportunity to escape, so she turned herself invisible and escape to inform others about the return of the burning legion and the human demon.

* * *

At the aftermath of the battle, Naruto cursed that he let go of Tyrande, so he looked at Sylvanas.

"Sylvanas, come here I want to ask you something?" Sylvanas hesitated for a while, but she then walked towards Naruto, and he spoke.

"Can I kiss you Sylvanas?" Sylvanas blushed at that and shook her head furiously and muttered.

"No! You can't kiss me" Naruto cursed at that, he wanted to kiss a beautiful woman today, damn, he was frustrated that a attractive woman escaped from him.

* * *

He then looked at the doom guards and called one of them.

"Tell to the others to be ready we are going to march to the World Tree by tomorrow, and by the way where is Mannoroth?" One of the doom guards replied.

"My lord, Mannoroth is searching for his orcs to lure them back to the Legion" Naruto hummed and nodded slowly.

"Ooookayyy! So he still wanted those beast to be a part, hn! I am certain he will fail at that" the doom guards then walked away, leaving Naruto and Sylvanas, and he asked her.

"So, are you ready to kill your fellow elves Sylvanas?" Sylvanas hesitated, she can't form an answer from her mouth, she didn't know if she was ready or not, but Naruto is somehow her master.

"I-I don't know how to answer it, Naruto, I'm sorry" he only nodded at that

"I see, but don't worry about it for now, the final clash it still not commencing."

On the other hand Tyrande successfully reached a Night Elf base and informed them that the Burning Legion indeed have returned.

She then took a small group of them to wake up the druids and Shando Stormrage, and she was considering to free Illidan as well.

* * *

Time Skip

It's been a week since Naruto and the legion began their march towards the world Tree, and many things happened, the druids and their Leader Shando or Furion Stormrage were knocked up and Illidan, the yonger brother of the former was freed by Tyrande.

During the recent week, Mannoroth successfully recruited back a compact group of orcs who consumed his blood led by their Chieftain Grom Hellscream, as he was desperate to defeat the Demigod Cenarius which he successfully killed.

Naruto was unamused for the last week as the undead are slowly driven back, but nonetheless it is good, as they will dwindle in numbers and due to his policy of cremating all corpses, and forbidding the necromancers and other undead to make an additional force.

* * *

He will use this undead as cannon fodders as earlier stated, and his leading force will finish the weakened Night Elves and allies, for now, he possessed an army of 200,000 demons and 30,000 robots and mechanized personnel along with hundreds of human-demons and some of the High Elves he recruited.

"Hmmm, that's strange, the night elves are still not making a major offensive, maybe they are planning for a huge defense on the world tree, it doesn't matter as I am killing them all" he muttered while looking to the World Tree from a mountain almost a hundred miles away.

Tyrande is currently talking to Shando about the arrival of the Legion along with Illidan, which she told they are led by a human demon and he was accompanied by High Elves and mechanical humanoids.

"So, the leader of the Legion this time is a human-demon with strange eyes, accompanied by the descendants of the Highborne and mechanical humanoids, and his name is Naruto isn't it?" Shando said, then Illidan interjected

"Naruto? As in Naruto the Adviser of Sargeras?"Tyrande nodded, and Illidan quite shivered and began to talk.

"I remember once, when Queen Aszhara mentioned that name to he, she said he is the second most powerful in the legion after Sargeras himself, while it is true he is only a human, he possessed some kind of inconceivable power, well that's according to the Queen" both nodded and Illidan began to departed ways with them, he will destroy an undead base for a while.

* * *

Scene Change (another two weeks and Mannoroth were killed, Illidan consumed Guldan's skull and Naruto is near the World Tree.)

Naruto is now almost at the reach of the World tree, while he can fly there directly, it is better to be safe than sorry after all, he speculated the Night Elves have powerful traps for him, so he will slowly get there and destroy the Tree by Consuming its power.

On the other hand, Tyrande and Shando are planning on how to defend the World Tree against the legion and to Naruto, who, according to the reports, can repel and attract objects, summon monstrous beasts, can make himself metal made and summon a black hole sucking anything in its path.

* * *

Furion along with Tyrande are looking from the distance at the base of Naruto and his army, along with the remnants of the undead who gradually diminished in numbers, it was odd. Furion next looked at the sky and identify a crow.

"That crow, it's like we should follow it" Tyrande nodded and they went to a hill where they saw an orc who wore a thick black leader armor and carrying a large War hammer and a human woman who wore a blue cloak and white pants and shirt.

"Who are you?" Tyrande asked, the orc first answered

"I am Thrall, son of Durotan Warchief of the Orcish Horde" then the woman spoke.

"I am Jaina Proudmoore, Commander and Arch-mage of the remnants of the Alliance forces of Lordaeron," Tyrande frowned at these foreigners and replied.

"We don't require you here" then the crow landed and transformed into a brown cloaked human.

"Please, don't argue anymore, we don't have time, the Legion is approaching near" then Furion inquired him.

"Who are you?" the cloaked man sighed and replied.

"I am Medivh, last of the guardians of Azeroth, all of you must unite against the Power of the Legion, their leader Naruto possesses powers that are never to be compared to anyone here, with your forces united, you can defeat him" he paused and continued.

* * *

"I hope you will unite, this is only a onetime event to defeat the Burning Legion once and for all" suddenly, a gust of wind blew so powerful which almost made him to tumble down, and then a blonde haired man wearing a strange armor appeared, grinning like a maniac and his eyes are glowing red with strange black patterns, he then laughed maniacally, followed by an evil laugh, it was Naruto

"Ahahahahaaha! Muah-Ah-Ah-Ah!"he stopped and looked at the gathered people who readied their arms.

"Hn! aggressive aye, I am just here to give you a warning, soon you will experience doom and this land will fall to the Legion or maybe not, who knows. Nonetheless, you will taste my power" he then looked at Medivh.

* * *

"Ahhhh, you must be Medivh right? The one who Sargeras easily deceived many years ago, a pathetic fool who designated himself guardian but failed to protect humanity from the barbaric and savage ungrateful orcs," he then laughed again, and Thrall spoke.

"We are not savage and barbaric human-demon and we are unafraid of your warning" Naruto only smirked

"Well, that is good, I am going to crush you all at the battlefield" then Jaina asked him.

"You are a human right? How did you become a demon?" Naruto was amused by that, so he gave them a story

"Ages ago, there was a boy cursed by his own parents who encased a powerful demon inside of him to save a village full of weaklings, but then when he was a child, he was beaten up by the villagers and the people with power there never raised their hand to stop them, due to that, the boy awakened a power which made him to understand Pain which he used it to fuel his hatred and became the doom of that village and to the entire civilization of his home world" Naruto laughed at that, he still remembered on how he killed the villagers with a Shinra Tensei which he uttered automatically, he then continued

* * *

"After that boy had destroyed his own homeworld, he sought knowledge in countless human civilizations ranging from magic, technology, pure physical and mental strength and other source of power, which he became immortal and very powerful, and he is now standing in front of you." he then laughed maniacally.

"Well, enough of my story; see you at the battlefield and I hope you will give me a decent fight" he then vanished along with the gust of wind. Furion then spoke.

"I see, we must really unite to stop that human-demon, and there is strange about him, he possessed both good and evil power which the latter dominates" Medivh nodded and spoke.

"You are right, there are two energies inside of him fighting for domination, but we cannot use it for our advantage, since even the benevolent side dominated him, he can still destroy us."

"You are right, well it's time to plan the defenses on the World Tree."

* * *

At an undead base, Arthas, fallen Prince of Lordaeron was furious Sylvanas Windrunner is alive and well, and some of the High Elves are now serving Naruto as their overlord.

"This is outrageous, how that human-demon resurrected her? And why?"he uttered and Kelthuzad replied,

"I equally don't know Arthas why he revived that elf; the Lich King warned us about the Legion leader, he desired to destroy the Undead for good and is capable of stopping the Scourge even if the Lich King is destroyed" Arthas nodded.

"So, what will happen to us if he won?"

"We are most likely to be dead, and the Lich King suddenly stopped giving me his visions, there is someone who interferes with it or the Lich King cannot predict the future at all, we just hoped that Naruto and his forces will be defeated"

* * *

At Naruto's base

Naruto was right now sitting to his throne to a tent watching on a television where his drones are surveying the defenses of the night elves, until the broadcast suddenly interrupted by an unknown force

'Hmmm, there must be something impressive they are preparing against me, we will see that' Sylvanas on the other hand was inside, polishing the tip of her arrows, a major war will be inevitable soon.

'I just hope this will end, or Naruto became a good person and turn against the legion' and she continued what she is doing.


End file.
